Rain, Rain, Please Don't Go Away
by shinigamiConnections
Summary: Alexandra Tinn, Charlie's niece, moves into Forks after loosing her mother. What she finds is more than she can handle, but will she survive it? No Bella because she annoys me. Edward/OC minor Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Haah, I think I've lost my mind, starting another fanfic like this. But oh well. XD**_

_**EDWARD / OC with some minor JACOB / OC**_

_**Le Disclaimer: I do not, no will I ever, own Twilight or its original characters/storyline.**_

_**Le Claimer: I own SOME of this storyline, as well as Alexandra & any other unfortunate characters that may or may not pop up in this story.**_

* * *

The rain always calmed me.

I'm not quite sure why, or how, when most people just complained about it. It was more like a cleanser, washing away the drama and worry of yesterday. When the rain stopped, you were ready to start fresh, get things done, and not screw up. It was sort of like repenting, but on a lesser scale.

Not that I'm religious or anything, actually, I'm quite the unbeliever of things that can't be explained easily.

"Alexandra, we're here."

I looked away from my window, staring up at the house the car had stopped at. Uncle Charlie's house was pretty… basic. Not that I really cared that much about that, it was a roof over my head, so it was good enough for me.

"Nice," I muttered, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the police car.

Charlie grinned at me as I grabbed my bags, showing some odd attempt at being sympathetic for me or something. "I know it's probably not what you're used to, but-"

"I told you its fine; I never said that I wanted a mansion, Uncle Charlie."

He nodded, leading me towards the front door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through the messages. I had been receiving them almost non-stop since I left Dallas, which would have been fine if I had been able to get a decent amount of sleep.

"I cleared a few shelves off in the bathroom for you," He told me as we trudged upstairs. One bathroom, yippee.

I set my bags down, staring at the room. It was quaint, but fairly nice. Charlie had done a pretty good job. Glancing around, I ran my fingers through my short dark hair, planning what I could do to spice the room up a little.

"Uh, Alexandra?" I turned, staring at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "I know this probably isn't what you'd want to do, coming all this way to live with the uncle you rarely see and all, but… I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk."

I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I know. Thanks, Uncle Charlie. It was… really nice of you, letting me stay."

The man nodded, reaching out and patting my head awkwardly, before turning and leaving the room. He was right, I didn't really want to move all the way to Forks to live with him, leaving behind my friends, my lifestyle, my boyfriend, everything… but it was Mom's wish that if anything happened to her, I would go and live with her brother, Charlie, until I was eighteen. That meant that I only had to survive one year in the rainy town of Forks.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to school?" He asked, leaning on the door to the bathroom.

"I'm sure. It's not that far from here. I'll be fine, Uncle Charlie," I responded, running the straightening iron over my fringe.

"Right… Well, I'll be going now… See you tonight."

I nodded, taking a jar of hair gel out of the cupboard. "At The Lodge, right?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, spiking my short hair up at the back, before grabbing my bag and following Charlie down the stairs. The morning air was cool and crisp, sending a shiver down my spine when I stepped out of the warmth of Charlie's house. I pulled the leather jacket I wore closer to my body, trying to fight the unexpected chilliness.

"Are you still sure you want to walk?" Charlie questioned from his car. I nodded, my pride getting the better of me for the moment.

"Yeah, it's not that bad," I said stubbornly, pretending to be completely at ease in the cold air.

"Alright… see you tonight."

I nodded, beginning my walk to school. I could feel myself frown as intense boredom settled into my mind, and eventually started humming to lift the silence around me. I had no musical talent to speak of, so I sounded off beat even to my own ears, but continued to make different rumbling sounds as I walked.

By the time Forks High School came into view, I was tapping my jeans along to my hums, in a much cheerier mood than when I had started the walk. I paused by the parking lot, staring at the collection of buildings with distaste. The campus was small, probably as a result of having such a small student count. Back home, the freshman block held just under one thousand students, that was almost the whole of Forks.

I guess I would-

_BEEP!_

"Get out of the way!" A blonde screeched from her car, making me jump in surprise. I quickly slid off to the side, letting her pass through. She glared at me. I glared back.

"You'd think I purposely jumped in front of her," I muttered to myself, glowering. My happy mood had evaporated, leaving me with a bitter outlook at the time I would have to spend in Forks.

I trudged over to the office, taking a class list and map from a redhead behind the desk, and wandered out, staring at the paper.

"Hey there, new meat!" I glanced up, frowning. A rather geeky looking boy appeared by my side, looping arms with me. "Hey there, I'm Eric: The eyes and ears of this place. You're Alex Tinn, right?"

"Alexandra, actually."

"So, if there's anything you need, Alex, give me a call. I can get you places," He said as I shrugged him off.

"Thanks for the welcome, Eric, but I need to get to class," I replied, walking backwards until I slipped into my classroom, away from Mr Slick. Unfortunately, I bumped straight into another person, who crashed into a desk. "Shit, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, scooping the books she had dropped from the ground.

"It was my fault, I guess I wasn't looking…" She replied, I handed the books to her.

"Nonsense, I practically hip-an-shouldered you to the ground. I'm really- holy crap you're tall!" I exclaimed, staring up at the girl as she stood at her full height. She was probably six foot tall! I narrowed my eyes from a foot and a half lower than her.

The girl flushed, fidgeting with her shirt as I stared at her. "Yeah…. I guess I am…"

I smiled, patting her shoulder. "I'm Alexandra, what's your name?" I asked, smiling at her. She was very shy, I could see, but the girl also seemed kind, which placed me in the good mood I had earlier in the morning.

"I'm Angela," She replied, holding her hand out. I shook it with a small grin. "Are you in this class?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Cool, you could sit next to me, if you want …" She said, I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, thank you," I replied, following her to a desk near the back of the class, taking a seat to Angela's right. We struck up a conversation about the book her – _our_, class was reading. After a few minutes, students began filing into the room. That was when I saw him…

Messy bronze hair, strong jawline, full lips, perfect marble white skin… alright, that boy was perfection. I blinked, watching him walk past my desk, a small smirk gracing his features. I narrowed my eyes, studying his face with jealousy. How exactly is this fair; that one person can look that good? The only thing about him that seemed out of place was that his amber eyes had purple-ish bags under them, as if he hadn't slept for years.

And then, for just a moment, our eyes met. His were hard, narrowing murderously at me. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion, huffing and breaking eye contact with him. What had I done to deserve a glare like that? Angela looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" She asked. I waited until I heard the boy sit down, at the table behind me, coincidentally, before whispering to her.

"Who's that guy, the one that just passed us?"

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen," Angela said, smiling. "Why do you ask?"

I frowned, thoroughly confused. I snuck a glance behind me, sighing in relief when I saw him nose first in a book. "I don't like him," I replied.

Angela seemed surprised at my statement, but nodded. I shivered, turning my head once more to check on Edward, only to lock eyes with him. The boy stared at me coldly, sending shivers down my spine, and setting me on edge further.

Seriously, what was his problem?

* * *

**_And there we go, first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. THe next chapter will be out in days if I get reviews. So go write something, anything, apart from 'OMG UR LYK SUCH A N00B l0l!' because if you do I'll release the hounds._**

**_Later!_**

**_-Shinigami_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sup, kiddies! I'm back and a year older! (Yeah, my birthday was on wednesday, so...)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's original characters**_

* * *

"So, where're you from?" Asked Mike, another overly helpful boy I had met. I sighed, grabbing a slice of pizza and bottle of soda, before answering him.

"I came from Dallas," I replied.

Mike guided me towards a table, where a few more students were sitting. I slid next to Angela, who I clung to through the classes we shared. "Really? Your accent isn't that strong…"

"I haven't lived there my whole life. My mother and I moved every few years since birth."

"So what, you've sort of travelled the world?" Jessica asked, I shrugged.

"Only some of it."

Eric smiled at me from across the table, making me uncomfortable. "So, how do you like Forks so far?" He asked me.

"It's… alright…" I replied, trying to keep myself engaged in the conversation, but it was useless. I couldn't keep my eyes off his table as soon as I found it. The others around him were just as beautiful as him.

"That's his family," Angela whispered, noticing my staring. I glanced at her, before looking back at the family. "The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the tall and dark-haired one is Emmett Cullen... the small girl is Alice Cullen, and you already know Edward."

"They all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife," Jessica said, taking over Angela's job of informing me about the five. They're all together though—Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

"How come they don't look related, then?" I quizzed her.

"Oh, they're not. Dr Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. They moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Oh… So Dr Cullen's some sort of… miracle worker? Adopting so many kids?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess so…"

"Feel free to ask them yourself, _Alex_," Shot another girl, one who I had gym with. Lauren, I think her name was…

I narrowed my eyes. What was with all the temperamental people in Forks? First that Cullen guy –who still looked like he had a piece of hot metal up his ass- and now Lauren, too?

"I would, but unfortunately," I glanced at the table, blessed by some unknown force, as they were starting to get up. "They've already started leaving."

"What a shame," She replied, barely concealed anger threatening to spill into her voice.

I made a face, standing up. "Where're you going?" Asked Tyler and Eric in unison.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I replied, dumping the rest of my food into the nearest bin and walking out. Sighing.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through the messages as I wandered through the hall. I entered my next class as the bell rang, wandering up to the teacher with my slip of paper. He thanked me and waved a hand to his right, obviously busy. "You'll have to take the last seat, next to Edward. Don't worry, he won't bite," He told me, rummaging through papers.

I grimaced slightly, looking up at the almost empty classroom. Edward was arranging his books, though I could see a small smirk on his lips, before his whole expression darkened. What was up with that guy? Did he have bi-polar or something? The attractive ones usually aren't that bright. With a sigh, I walked over to him, taking a seat slowly and resting my face in my hand. I stole a quick glance to my left, before looking forward again immediately, my cheeks flushing involuntarily. The beauty queen was staring at me… well, more like boring holes into my skull, but still, kind of staring at me.

I twitched, quickly looked at him again, before shaking my head, clearing my head of rather… inappropriate… thoughts of the pale teen.

I stared at the clock for the majority of the lesson, sighing deeply as the bell rang finally, signalling my leave, I looked in Edward's direction, but he was already halfway out the door, while everyone else was barely out of their seats.

"Idiot…" I muttered, grabbing my bag and exiting the class quickly.

* * *

The next day, after leaving Charlie's house, I ran into Eric as I entered the school parking lot. While he chatted away, I noticed the most expensive looking car in the lot, and the owners getting out. The Cullens piled out, which was oddly graceful. Except there was something missing. Or rather, someone. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what're you- oh, the Cullens," Eric said with understanding, smirking at me.

I blinked, surprised at his sharpness. "Who said I was looking at them?" I said defensively.

Eric smirked. "I wonder why Edward isn't here today…" He said absentmindedly. I shrugged, walking forward, not looking at the family again.

"Why should it matter, he's a butt-head," I said sharply. Eric seemed pleased with my statement, throwing his arm over my shoulders. I sighed, continuing inside.

* * *

_But still, it seems even the butt head wouldn't miss a day at school unless he had to…_

Edward frowned from the tree we had placed himself in. He watched the spiky haired girl through the eyes of her peers. Her tan, though natural and very fitting to her features, was a stark contrast to the gloomy greys of her surroundings. She seemed like something from a completely different world when place in Forks.

She smiled, nodded and chatted when necessary, but he could tell it was forced.

The brooding boy watched her the whole day, only moving when she eventually left the school grounds in the afternoon, to return home. He followed silently through the trees, pausing in a rather large oak tree in the backyard.

"Uncle Charlie! I'm home!" The girl called, pushing her way through the front door. He watched as she registered why she heard no response, sighing loudly. "Oh, right… Late nights…" She muttered.

She went about her activities in relative silence, a small stereo in the kitchen playing some instrumental jazz piece, which Alexandra tried to keep in tune to. She failed miserably, and seemed to know that she wasn't matching the music, but continued to hum anyway. Edward caught himself almost smiling at the girl's growing amusement with herself.

"I am sing~ing while cook~ing, because that's how I ro~ll~!" She sung, spinning on her heel and placing slices of meat onto a pan.

"Alexandra!" Chief Swan's voice called as he finally arrived home. The girl smiled as her uncle appeared in the kitchen, placing down a bag on the counter before seating himself in a straw chair, the girl dished up two plates of vegetables and steak, placing the much larger one in front of Charlie, and sitting across from him.

"…Edward!"

The pale boy froze, snapping his head around at the new arrival. "What?" He growled, unexpectedly hostile that he had been interrupted.

Emmett smirked at his 'brother'. "What're you still doing here? You've been watching this chick for too long. What's so interesting?" He asked curiously.

Edward didn't reply, turning back to the house. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure what was so interesting about her. He had heard most of the things she thought many times before, and she wasn't exquisitely beautiful. Maybe a little exotic, compared then her less than tanned peers, but Edward had felt less attached to models and natural beauties before her. Maybe it was the mature edge to her sarcastic thoughts, or the way she didn't fall completely head over heels for him on the first glance. In fact, she didn't like him at all! That sure was new, anyone that less than idolized them was a rare occurrences, and yet this… girl, had him on edge from the moment she muttered the words, "I don't like him."

Edward sighed, standing up on the branch, jumping away from the house, followed closely by Emmett. He was going to find out more about this girl.

* * *

I shivered, glancing around, before sighing. The sudden gust of wind outside had left me with goose bumps. I shut the window quickly, rubbing my upper arms before returning to washing the dishes. The sounds of a baseball game were coming through the door to the lounge room. Charlie had tried to help clean up after dinner, but I ushered him away with a beer.

After dodging Charlie's look of uncertainty, I was left alone to wash up and think to myself. I felt as if I was indebted to my uncle. He said that it was no trouble, but I knew it wasn't easy, having a rowdy teenage girl dumped in your lap all of a sudden while you're still dealing with grief. I had caught Charlie asleep more than once with tear stains on his cheeks when we were in Dallas; and I knew that having a constant reminder of your dead sister living under the same roof as you was hard, and I would gladly leave, but I couldn't. Not yet, at least.

I finished up with the dishes and trudged upstairs, completing all of my homework in a little under two hours. After brushing my teeth, changing into my rather unattractive batman pyjamas, and doing all my other before-bed activities, I wandered back downstairs, noticing the TV was still blaring away. Charlie was snoring lightly from his armchair. I grabbed a large rug and draped it over my uncle, muting the TV and taking the empty beer away from his hand.

"Night, Charlie," I muttered when I walked back upstairs. I crawled under the covers of my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**And... yeah..**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Shinigami**_


End file.
